1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a dispenser of liquids, such as liquid soap and in which the construction of the dispenser is such that it is highly protected from being tampered with.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid soap dispensers are well known. Many include a reservoir containing the liquid with a release push button which releases soap by means of gravity. Others utilize pressurized bladders for causing the release of the liquid soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,064 discloses a liquid soap dispenser in which the liquid soap is contained in a compressible reservoir. Compressing the reservoir causes the liquid soap to be released.
U.S. Pat. No. 852,603 discloses a soap dispenser in which the soap is contained in a reservoir which is elevated with respect to the outlet portion. Turning the outlet release results in soap being gravity fed to a container which is rotatable with respect to the outlet. A complete rotation results in the soap being dispensed to the user.
However, none of the prior art is directed to a soap dispenser which is highly resistant to tampering, nor to a soap dispenser which applies the soap only to the hands and finger, and not to the sink, floor, etc.